This invention relates to an improved process for making alkylsaccharides in which the alkyl group contains from about 1 to about 20 carbon atoms and the saccharide portion contains from about 11/2 to about 30 saccharide units. The improved process provides an alkylsaccharide product with improved color.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,809, discloses a stabilized starch composition prepared by adding a buffer to a slurry of starch and then drying the starch-buffer slurry. All of the materials taught are alkaline to protect against acid degradation.